The Legend of Team Sage
by the lads
Summary: Four people who don't know who they are yet and how they will change the world with their actions... and we will see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Seth, move faster! You need to move faster." Seth was attempting to fight a frog that was the size of a small dog. "Give me a break Gramps." Seth was a twelve year old boy at this point.

"No! You have to do your best! It's either live or die for you. That is how the woods are." Seth's Grandpa was certain that Seth was capable of taking on a frog. It was just a simple frog. However if Seth could not take on something as simple as a frog, Seth's Grandpa did not think that he could ever believe in Seth again.

You aren't helping me at all, all you are doing is throwing me into a deadly place." The frog jumped away from Seth. Obviously it had more pressing issues to deal with than some stupid boy failing in an attempt to kill him.

"What have I been telling you." If he can learn this, Seth's Grandpa thought, then perhaps I can teach him to be more like his dad.

"Life or death." Seth replied to his Grandpa. Seth had heard that phrase over and over to the point that it made him want to pull his ears off his head.

"Yes, that is correct Seth. We can go back home now." Well, Seth's Grandpa thought again, if he has learned at least one thing today, perhaps tomorrow he will be able to learn something again tomorrow.

"Wait, what!? Are you serious gramps?" Seth was so happy and filled with joy, he felt like he could jump all the way back home.

"Yes Seth, the first one home gets the first slice of pizza." Seth was feeling a bit starved, however at the mention of pizza, Seth was willing to do anything for it.

"Good luck gramps, when pizza is on the line, no one can beat me!" Seth was NOT going to let his Grandpa beat him home first, and he would make certain of that.

"Ready, Set… GO!" Gramps said, smiling.

When they got home, Seth was unbelievably tired, to the point he thought he might die. "Good job kiddo, you beat me." Seth's Grandpa was so happy that Seth had beat him home. He had no idea that Seth was capable of being so fast.

"Yeah! Its pizza time! And I get the first piece!" Seth exclaimed.

"Okay kiddo, it won't take that long to make." Man, if that kid would just put some of that energy into his training, he could be done with it by now, his Grandpa thought to himself.

TheLads: channel/UCfcplhO-l6Opck16-jXgrrQ


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you just so excited?" Ashley looked up from her bowl of macaroni. "Hmm, what, yeah, I mean yes, yes I am." Ashley was sitting in her home, enjoying a nice lunch with her mom. She had just received her letter of acceptance in Beacon, the most prestigious university anyone could ever hope to attend.

"Then why don't I get the feeling you are dear?" Ashley's mother could be quite inquisitive at times. "It's nothing really, just nervous." Ashley's mother looked at her with a face that had concern written all over it. "Well what are you nervous about? You should be excited not nervous."

"You're right mom, I guess its just a bit overwhelming really." Ashley continued. "It's almost scary to think that I, Ashley Vadam, has been accepted into the one and only Beacon Academy."

"Well don't be scared honey, just think of it like an adventure! You used to love going on adventures as a child, remember?" Her mother was referring to, as a child, Ashley was always off on her own, exploring the woods and the town she lived in.

It wasn't a big town by any means. It was more of a rural little city, surrounded by woods and streams. She was constantly running through the forest, or swimming throughout the streams. When she was bored, her mother would find her sitting in a tree up high, high enough to frighten her and call Ashley down.

"Yes, I do remember, but you also need to remember that I am no longer a child. I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself now." Ashley had just turned sixteen several months earlier, however her mother was still looking after her as though she were only ten years old.

"I know you are dear, it's just hard for me to think that you are leaving to go off and away and leave me here all alone... Your father would be so proud of you." Ever since Ashley's father had died when she was eleven, she had been caring for her mother from that point on.

"I know he would have been." Being an only child, Ashley and her mother had difficult lives after he had died. She was always taking odd jobs and doing people favors in return for some food and money. Once she was old enough to get a real job, she immediately began looking for a job, and was hired at the local grocer.

The man running the store there had known her father, so he paid her extra money out of pity for her and her mother. From then on she studied hard and worked constantly, saving all her extra money, and never spending it wastefully on herself. After years of hard work and doing the best she possibly could in school, she decided she might as well send in a letter of application to the nearest academy, which just so happened to be Beacon.

"Let's not sit here sad now, come on, lets enjoy ourselves!" Ashley's mother exclaimed.

Ashley finished her bowl of macaroni and put her dish in the sink. Without thinking she began washing it so she could put it away. "Hey, put that down!" Ashley's mother said. "This is your day, no need to be working." Ashley set the bowl down and went and sat on the couch.

She turned on the television and flipped to the channel showing an intense match of Grifball. Her mother sat down next to her and they spent most of the remainder of the day watching tv and just generally lounging around. Later that evening she went to her room and began packing up her belongings, she would be leaving for Beacon early the next morning.


End file.
